1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for washing, rinsing and/or applying a conditioner to a wetsuit or any other non-porous suit, such as suits for fire-fighting and for handling hazardous materials. The suit is hung on the device, which then washes both the inside and outside of the suit.
2. The Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,655,235 issued Apr. 7, 1987, Scott, Jr. shows a decontamination chamber in which clothing is supported while it is sprayed by a plurality of nozzles located within the chamber.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,868,835 issued Mar. 4, 1975, Todd-Reeve shows a washing machine having a compartment within which clothes are hung for washing, rinsing and drying. The clothes hang from an ordinary coat hanger and are sprayed by a system of nozzles within the chamber. Drying of the clothes is accomplished by a fan.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,166,923 issued Jan. 26, 1965, Zacks shows a chamber in which articles to be dry cleaned are hung on an ordinary coat hanger and are subjected to cleaning fluid in vapor form.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,699,661 issued Jan. 18, 1955, Olson shows a chamber in which articles of clothing are hung on an ordinary coat hanger and are subjected to a spray of water from selected nozzles.
All of these cleaning machines include a chamber and other apparatus that would ordinarily be installed in a building and used by a commercial cleaning establishment.
In contrast, the wetsuit washer of the present invention is much lighter in weight and can be used indoors over a bath tub, or outdoors in a yard or garden.